Dragon Hunter ship
The Dragon Hunter ship is a quest-only location found in the expansion Return to Dragon Island. You can't access it again after finishing the quest Saving Skulder. Similar to Auction Island, you can't access it with your dragon. In the quest is called Dragon Trader's ship. Description Outside appareance The Dragon Trader's ship is a wide wooden ship, larger and less armed than the usual Dragon Hunters ships we see in game (see the Dragon Hunters page for examples), but it shows the Dragon Hunter's symbol on the sail. It doesn't have weapons and dragon cages on the deck, but its size suggest it has plenty of storage space in the inside. It has a single mast. The prow is reinforced with iron and armed with spikes. Here is also where you find the hatch that is the access for the internal part. The stern has two wooden structures, one of which is broken, reinforced with iron rings and spikes. Dragon hunter ship out (2).png|General view Dragon hunter ship out (1).png|The ship's stern Dragon hunter ship out (3).png|The ship's stern from aboard Dragon hunter ship out (4).png|The ship's prow with the entry hatch Entrance After clicking the ship prow's, you are teleported to the ship entrance. This is also the point you will be teleported to, if you get caught by the dragon hunter during the quest. You see the access door in front of you, and if you turn back, you see some stairs that goes up to the hatch from where you entered. You can't go out from here though, you need to cross the hunter's ship and go out through a door there. dragon hunter ship 1 (2).png|Entrance for the ship and point of respawn dragon hunter ship 1 (1).png|What's at your back of the point of respawn First Room After crossing the access room, you find the first room. It is guarded by a fixed hunter, so you can't cross it directly. The room has two corridors at the side, you can take any of them to reach the second room. There's a Dragon Hunter walking in circle in every corridor, so you need to take care to not cross them. Here and in all the rooms, there are small cell-like rooms, some of which are open. The fossils are kept in such small rooms. Curiously, standing on the crates at the center of the room will make you respawn only when the right corridor Dragon hunter pass near you, not the left one. dragon hunter ship 2 (2).png|Left corridor dragon hunter ship 2 (1).png|First room, central area dragon hunter ship 2 (3).png|Right corridor Second Room The second room has 2 entrances, that corresponds with the ends of the lateral corridors of room 1. It has only one exit though, that is across the room on the right. Some crates create a separation in the middle of the room. The left part is guarded by a standing hunter, so you can't cross there. The right part has a walking hunter, that comes back and forth from the third room, so plan your movements. On the right part of the room there's a dark zone, with crates, where you can hide while waiting the right moment to cross to the third room. The first fossil is in this room, in a cell right next to the right entrance. dragon hunter ship 3 (1).png|Access to the second room from the right corridor. On the right you seee the first room, on the left the second room. Right in front, the room with the first fossil. dragon hunter ship 3 (2).png|Second room, central area dragon hunter ship 3 (3).png|Second room, higher point of view. There's a dark corner on the right dragon hunter ship 3 (4).png|Turning 180 degrees from the previos pic. Behind that wall there's the first room, with the 2 access on sides dragon hunter ship 3 (5).png|Dark corner where you can hide Third Room The third room is connected to the fourth room in 2 points: a door, you see in front when entering this room, and by a corridor on your left. Dragon Hunters walk in circle from the door the the alley, so it's easier for you to advance following the hunters to the left. When you turn to the left, there will be some crates that create a barrier. The hunters walk on the left of this barrier. Go ahead, and you will find an elbow bend, that carries you to the corridor. In the bend, there are 2 cells, one of which hides the second fossil. At the end of the corridor you will find another cell with the third fossil, and nearly in front of it, the door to the fourth room. dragon hunter ship 4 (1).png|Third room, as soon as you cross the door from second room. You need to go to the left dragon hunter ship 4 (4).png|Same room, but seen by entering the other door (from fourth room). dragon hunter ship 4 (2).png|Left part of the third room. On the right is the fourth room, on the left the second room. In front of you, after an elbow bend, the corridor to second and third fossil. dragon hunter ship 4 (3).png|Corridor, you are coming from the right. The second fossil is in one of the dark rooms on the right. dragon hunter ship 5 (1).png|Corridor, final part. The third fossil is on the blue-lighted room at the end. On the right, access to fourth room Fourth Room The fourth room is guarded by a standing Dragon Hunter in the center; the walking Dragon Hunter from room 3 will walk on the right side of the room, to the door to that room; another Dragon Hunter will walk back and forth on a dead-end corridor on the left. On the left wall from when you enter, you will find the exit door. Click on it to go out of the ship. If you click on it before you retrieve the 4 fossils, you will be able to come back in from the hatch, but you'll have to cross all the ship again. The cell that stores the last fossil is in the dead-end corridor on the left, close to the exit door. Both are guarded by the walking Dragon Hunter, so time your move accordingly. dragon hunter ship 5 (2).png|Fourth room. The door at the front lead to Third room. Behind you is the door to the corridor of the third room. On the far left is the door to go out. On the front left, a corridor to the last fossil dragon hunter ship 5 (3).png|Door to go out Saving skulder (5).png|The last fossil is in one of the 2 rooms in this dead-end corridor. In-Game details Ways of access It can only be accessed by clicking on the Ship's hatch at Auction Island in the quest Saving Skulder. Characters present in this location * Dragon Hunters Category:Locations Category:Quest Locations